An electronic display product with a touch function is more and more favored by customers, and currently, common technologies include a resistive type, a capacitive type, an optical type and the like, wherein a capacitive type touchpad has become the mainstream touch technology used by medium and high-end consumer electronic products currently due to characteristics of high accuracy, multipoint touch, high durability, high touch resolution and the like.
In the field of flexible display, multiple bends may cause damage to components in the electronic display product and affect an electrical function of the electronic display product.